


After Finals

by AdorableDoom



Series: College AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: Cassian had handed in his final paper and taken his final exam. He was done and he had two glorious weeks of freedom. And most importantly, he was home.





	After Finals

   Cassian feels like he was walking through a fog. If it wasn’t for muscle memory, Cassian isn’t sure he would’ve made it back to their apartment. A week and a half of final presentations, final papers, final exams, mountains upon mountains of papers to grade for an equally harried Professor Draven, on top of working and trying to study, Cassian had felt like he was operating on autopilot. But today Cassian had handed in his final paper and taken his final exam. He was done and he had two glorious weeks of freedom where he had no obligations save for Kes and Shara’s Christmas dinner and Leia’s infamous New Year’s Eve party. He was free.  
   And most importantly, he was home.  
   Although it was late, Cassian hoped Jyn was still awake. He’d only seen her when she’d woken him to say goodbye before heading out for her early morning shift at the campus bookstore. She’d kissed him, tender and sweet. He’d wanted to pull her back into bed and curl up with her. And sleep.  
   God it had been so long since he’d really slept.  
   Which was made even more clear to him after realizing he’d been trying to open the front door with his mailbox key. After fumbling rather embarrassingly with his keys for another moment, Cassian finally found the right one and was able to open the door. And found Jyn waiting for him. She was sitting crosslegged on the couch with Cassian’s massive cat Kay curled up on her lap watching a cooking show he didn’t recognize. She looked up when the door opened and grinned. Her hair is unbound, slightly damp from her shower.  
   It's thick and wavy, soft looking. He loved when she had it down, loved to run his fingers through it. She was wearing one of his shirts and worn shorts. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. “You survived,” she said, moving Kay gently off her lap while he mewed in irritation before sulking off into their bedroom and held out her hands to him.  
    For him.  
    Cassian shrugged out of his jacket and hung it beside Jyn’s on the hook near the door as he stepped out of his boots and dropped his bag unceremoniously onto the floor where he planned on leaving it until classes started up again. He then crossed the short distance between them and took her hands in his. As soon as he did, Jyn grinned mischievously and laid back against the couch, tugging him easily into her arms and holding him tight. Cassian laughed and sank bonelessly into her embrace, sighing happily as he curled one arm around her waist and curled the fingers of his other hand around her ever present pendant. Jyn wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, one hand cradling his head against her collarbone.  
   “How’d you do?” Jyn asked, carding her fingers through his hair. Cassian let out what was no doubt an embarrassing sound at that but what too tired to care and settled deeper into her embrace. “Good I hope,” he yawned. “You?” “The same, I hope,” she added, kissing the top of his head.  
    Cassian tightened his arms around her reassuringly. She never said it, at least not out loud but he knew sometimes she felt like she didn’t belong at Yavin University or maybe that she didn’t deserve to be there. Jyn didn’t talk much about her past, he didn’t either, but her path to get there hadn’t been an easy one. She confessed him once late at night a few months after he’d started living with her, that she was worried she was going to loss everything she’d worked for. Cassian hadn’t known what to say to that so he’d just wrapped his arms around her and tried to put as much comfort and reassurance into the gesture as he could.  
    “I’m sure you did great,” he promised her. They’d proofread each other’s work, practiced their presentations for each other, and studied endlesslly. She was brilliant and dedicated. She’d done well, he knew, was certain of it. Jyn chuckled at that though he felt her relax a little, resting her cheek atop his head.  
   “Hope you’re right,” Jyn said, though a bit more confidence had creeped into her voice. “It happens from time to time.” Jyn laughed at that and he loved that sound, loved that he could make he laugh like that. One of her hands smoothed the hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear as her fingers trailed over his cheek. “You did brilliantly,” she said so certainly that he believes her.  
   Cassian shifted slightly, lying his ear over her heart. “I’m glad it’s over,” he murmured, voice muffled by her shirt. It was his but it smelled like her. Jyn hummed in agreement, stroking the hairs at the back of his neck and making him shiver. He feels her smile at that. Cassian can feel himself drifting off, lulled by the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms.  
   “We should go to bed,” Jyn murmured, already sounding half asleep herself. Cassian made a faint sound of agreement but stayed in her embrace and kept holding her close. They should. They’d regret it in the morning, they always did when they slept on the couch. Neither of them makes any attempt to move.  
    Jyn shifted a little and Cassian made a noise of protest that made her chuckle fondly as she pulled the worn soft blanket from the back of the couch and covered them with it. Cassian sighed softly, settling deeper into her. Jyn gathered him up tight, burying her face in his hair. “Love you,” she mumbled sleepily. Filled with warmth that had nothing to do with the blanket they were currently burrowed under, Cassian pressed a kiss against her heart, “I love you too.”  
   So much. More than he could probably ever say. Hopes she knows that. Jyn squeezed him tight and he thinks she knows. Dimly, he feels Kay jump up onto the couch and fit himself against Cassian’s back, purring loudly.  
“We should go to bed.”  
“Yeah.”  
Neither of them moves, content to just stay wrapped up in each other right where they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Finally posting something after a year? It’s more likely than you think.


End file.
